thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkling Kittens
Darkling Kittens are unique Darklings appearing in The Darkness comics series. History Birth The three Darkling kittens were born out of Hope's cat, Bastet, seemingly ripping out of her. After Jenny sees the dismembered cat, she alerts Jackie. Under Hope's bed he finds three Darkling kittens. Much to Jenny's objections, Hope decides to keep them. Jackie also doesn't believe what Jenny saw, regarding the dismembered Bastet, thinking that she just imagined it. Living with Hope The next day, Hope fed a live mice to the kittens. Jenny comes in asking her daughter what she's doing. She then sees Hope's left arm to be rotting away. Although Hope says its nothing, Jenny decides to take her to their family doctor. Later, when Jackie comes to Hope's bedroom, he finds a picture of wounded Bastet. One of the Darkling kittens then hiss on Jackie. As he leaves, Hope comes in revealing her infection to have spread even further and her arms burning with a supernatural fire. Over the next few day, the kittens would play with Hope and generally hang around her. When Tom Judge and Tilly Grimes came to Erewhon, the kittens helped Hope to fight Tom. This resulted in two of the kittens being destroyed by Judge. Hope's Adventures Under Ground In her bedroom, Hope tries to bring back the killed Darling Kittens back to life. After a few tries she finally manages to bring them back. She then goes to find her mother. As she gets out of the house, Hope finds Jenny in the garden holding a dead peacock in her hands. She says that something came out of the woods and killed the birds. Hope decides to bring Jenny back home and tells the guards to inform the Doppelganger about what happened. She then goes into the woods, accompanied by her kittens. In the woods, Hope meets Prince Adolphus who insists in protecting her until she passes through the woods. Hope rejects his help and then realises that it was him who killed the peacocks. The prince then turns into a werewolf and attacks Hope. Hope quickly kills him, but then the prince releases spiders from inside his body. She burns the spiders away and is then confronted by a witch. The witch invites Hope into her gingerbread house, leaving the kittens behind. As she gets inside, Hope notices the remains of the witches former victims. The witch then suggests Hope to check the furnace, but instead of doing that she burns the old crone with her Darkness powers. When she gets outside, Hope figures that the Ancient Ones are bringing her fairy stories into reality for unknown reason. She then meets the White Rabbit who offers to take her home. The rabbit leads Hope to an old tunnel and she notices that he's missing his feet. Out of curiosity, Hope decides to follow the White Rabbit into the tunnel. Underground, Hope gets stuck in a tar and babies made out of tar begin to drown her. She asks the White Rabbit for help, but he's hesitant to help her. Instead he suggests Hope to use her Darkness powers to get out. She does that and manages to get out of the tar. They're then confronted by the Scarlet Queen. The queen proceeds to decapitate the White Rabbit and attack Hope. With the help from Darkling kittens, Hope manages to push the Scarlet Queen into the tar. The queen then curses Hope as she drowns. The decapitated White Rabbit gives his pocket watch to Hope in order to pay the Ferryman for the passage to the island. As the Ferryman arrives, Hope gives him the watch and he takes her to the island. Trivia * The Darkling kittens are named after the Three Stooges - Moe, Larry and Curly. Gallery Darklingcat2.jpg|Hope feeding a live mice to the kittens. Thedoppel43.jpg|Grown Darkling kittens. Rapture13.jpg|Tom Judge burning the Darkling kittens. Rabbitwhite3.jpg|Hope bringing back a Darkling kitten. Rabbitwhite21.jpg|Darkling kittens inspecting gingerbread. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Darklings Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures